Do I Have Your Vote?
by kisssmegoodbye
Summary: Badboy!Blaine. Blaine's cutting class and a boy he doesn't know very well strikes up a conversation about his presidential campaign.


Blaine reached into the back pocket of his tight, denim jeans to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit it up, and started smoking, blowing out in puffs. It was third period, and he was behind the school. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had even been in that classroom; he did, in particular, remember one student in that class.

He didn't understand how he remembered the boy. They were in the same grade, he was new. That was their only class together. He saw him very rarely in the hallway, but he could recall his appearance perfectly. It was tough, being in the closet, that is. He knew the boy was gay, but that was all he knew. He didn't even know his name.

Blaine exhaled with a deep sigh.

"Hey Blaine!"

Unfamiliar of whose voice was calling him, he spun around and almost swallowed his cigarette.

The boy, the _perfect _boy in Blaine's third period was striding confidently towards him. Blaine coughed hoarsely and threw the cigarette to the ground, stomping it into the concrete. He smoothed back his greased hair, trying to regain his composure. "Hey," he said coolly, as the boy stopped a few feet ahead of him.

They boy eyed him for a second, looking Blaine up and down. Blaine losing all confidence whatsoever turned a light shade of pink. Their eyes met.

"I'm Kurt," the boy said, taking a step forward, extending his hand out for Blaine to shake.

_Kurt, _Blaine thought. _What a beautiful name. _He coughed into his hand, throat still clogged with cigarette smoke. He gave Kurt's hand a shake that may have been a little too firm and Kurt's forehead crinkled in disgust, pulling a mini hand sanitizer out of his schoolbag, and de-germed his hands.

_Oh. I gave him the hand I just coughed into. _ "Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt…" Blaine smiled lightly, making sure Kurt didn't see. Saying his name felt so _right _coming from his mouth.

Kurt nodded, not saying anything, slipping the hand sanitizer into his schoolbag.

Blaine couldn't stand Kurt not speaking. He has such a pretty voice. He wanted to hear him talk again, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "What are you doing here?"

It came out wrong, and sounded pretty rude. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow and- oh god, his eyes are too gorgeous. Blaine shook his thoughts away to apologize. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong…" he trailed off.

Kurt chuckled, lightening the awkward mood. His laugh was like bells tinkling, and Blaine wondered if anyone else could be so flawless. "It's fine, I know what you meant. I wanted to talk to you about my campaign."

"For president?" Blaine asked, puzzled. Why would Kurt come to him to talk about the presidential campaign, Blaine was very far from being politically intelligent.

"Yes." Kurt said, watching a light orange leaf flutter around in the cool, crisp air. He glanced at Blaine, who was anxiously waiting for further elaboration. Kurt sighed. "I need more votes, and I need to appeal to all groups of people. I'm far behind, so I wanted to see if you could get your 'crew'," Kurt placed air quotes around that word, referring to the ten or so guys Blaine hung out with, "to vote for me. Brittany is in the lead for that ridiculous dance number she put on in the cafeteria the other day."

Blaine, suddenly worried about keeping his sexuality a secret, lowered his voice to a much manlier tone. "Oh yeah, she's hot," he boasted, glancing over at a tree, because he knew if he were making eye contact with Kurt, he would see right through him.

Kurt took a step towards Blaine and _god, _all Blaine could think about was how good Kurt looked in those jeans. "Blaine, he began, taking another step closer, "you aren't fooling anyone."

He took in a sharp intake of breath, unsure of what exactly was going on at this second. Kurt sauntered closer and closer, until their faces were just inches away. Blaine breathed in though his nose and Kurt's scent wafted around him. He smelt of vanilla and chocolate and everything sweet. Blaine closed his eyes, taking in the perfect smell, forgetting Kurt was standing right there in front of him. His eyes flickered open, and Kurt was raising his hand so it was resting gently on Kurt's shoulder.

"You see, Blaine," he said, his words coming cautiously at first, "being a homosexual seventeen year old has its advantages." His voice grew with confidence and two of Kurt's fingers were slowly making their way towards Blaine's neck. "One of them being, that I have an excellent gaydar. His eyes looked up at Blaine, feeling him tense up immediately. He was frozen in place. He smirked mischievously and cupped Blaine's neck with his hand.

_Kurt knows. How does he know? Does he know I like him? _Blaine's mind was swirling around with questions. He tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat. "I see," he said, trying to sound sure of himself, but loosing that as his voice broke from all the tension and nerves building up inside him.

Kurt grinned torturously and got even _closer _to Blaine. Their chests were pressed together and so were their crotches, and Blaine was having difficulty breathing. He let his guard down for just a fraction of a second as his eyes looked down to Kurt's mouth as he licked his lips. Kurt leaned in and cooed almost inaudibly. "Kiss me, Blaine."

Blaine obeyed, jumping into the kiss. His fingers entangled themselves in Kurt's silky, brown hair. Kurt did the same, pushing their bodies together. Blaine moaned at the pleasurable friction being created between the two of them. Kurt tasted amazing. It was a combination of mint and coffee, and it was wonderful. Kurt tasted perfect, he smelled perfect, hell, he _was _perfect.

Kurt pulled away, panting heavily, staring at Blaine with his piercing, blue eyes. "So, do I have your vote?"

"Mhm," Blaine mumbled, pulling Kurt in for another intoxicating kiss.


End file.
